<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kisses for the road by sunofthemoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413137">Kisses for the road</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunofthemoon/pseuds/sunofthemoon'>sunofthemoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, F/F, Hate to Love, Rivals to Lovers, Road Trips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:46:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunofthemoon/pseuds/sunofthemoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all well and good when Ruby needs a lift back home in the middle of the night, but Regina tagging along? Emma doesn't care if that's Ruby's best friend. She will not have her rival stuck in a car with her for however many hours.</p><p>Spoiler: Emma doesn't win this argument, and Regina is smug about it.</p><p>Written for the  <a href="https://twitter.com/_sunofthemoon/status/1264561998773342208">tropes prompt bingo</a> : 3O <i> "oh no, for some reason we need to go on a road trip together."</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belle/Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kisses for the road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first thing I've written in a <i>while</i>. I only hope I did this prompt justice. <i>fingers crossed</i></p><p>All mistakes are mine. If you find one, let me know and I'll fix it.</p><p><b>From the trope bingo, @hippieparrilla on twitter asked for 3O</b> <i>oh no, for some reason we need to go on a road trip together.</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Emma goes to sleep at night, she expects her full eight hours with zero interruptions. That isn’t too much to ask, especially when she’s carrying a full academic load and a sports scholarship. Ruby knows this, she knows it so well that when she reaches over to poke Emma’s shoulder, she’s rightfully scared.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Emma</em>,” she whispers hurriedly, still soft enough that there’s almost hope her roommate won’t smack her for the rude awakening. It takes a total of four times before Emma lifts her head, a mess of blonde curls blocking her face as she groans.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby gives Emma a few seconds in which she pushes her hair out of her face and stares at her blearily. “What?” she croaks out, surprisingly calm despite being woken up at the butt-crack of dawn.</p><p> </p><p>One deep inhale, a centring breath that should explain how hard this is for her, and Ruby launches into a verbal panic. “I need to go, and you’re the only one I know with a car on campus, and Belle sounded very cryptic on the phone, and I don’t—I don’t know. I-I need your help.”</p><p> </p><p>Maybe Emma falls asleep again, because she stares at Ruby with her eyes wide open for a full ten seconds. She swallows thickly, because you don’t go around asking the most dedicated person on campus for a lift based on a bad feeling. The whole idea is a ridiculous one, but Ruby has to give it a try.</p><p> </p><p>Emma sighs, the sound a mixture of exasperation and fondness that Ruby never believes she deserves. They don’t spend enough time together for Emma to actually <em>like</em> her, but the duvets are thrown off to reveal pale muscular legs, and Ruby watches her roommate stumble into the bathroom where she starts her morning routine.</p><p> </p><p>“Five minutes,” Emma says, spitting out toothpaste into the sink, “go wear something Belle will like.” She says it with a grunt in her voice, but the unmistakable kindness is something Ruby doesn’t take for granted, not even if Emma is a little bit of terror in the mornings.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The bug is mostly yellow except where the paint has been scraped off to bang out multiple dents. But it takes her from point A to B with minimal complaints; a real gem to have when independence is something Emma values more than anything in this world. The only other thing to treasure as much, Emma thinks, is friendship. And even if its pitch-black outside and her nose turns red from the cold, she won’t hesitate to help one of the only people who shows up for her.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby arrives a few minutes later with a bag in her hand and someone attached to her arm. “I can’t believe we’re taking <em>spotty</em> across country,” the other girl says from the shadows, sounding too snide and spoilt.</p><p> </p><p>Emma immediately tenses at the insult. “I’m sorry, <em>what</em>?” It’s too early for this, and Emma isn’t as calm in the mornings before coffee. If there’s any time for a fight, then it’s now.</p><p> </p><p>The girl moves out from behind Ruby with her hand on her hip and an overnight bag hanging from her arm. “When you said you wanted to go home or die trying, I didn’t think you were serious.” The quip is clearly aimed at Ruby, but the girl stares down at Emma with such intensity, that there’s no doubt the insult was meant for her.</p><p> </p><p>What’s fucking worse about it, is that she looks at Emma with the sort of smugness reserved for those cocky enough to know their worth. Confidence oozes from her with the way she stands, the lushness of her black hair that bounces around her shoulders, and the expensive sweater that hugs every womanly curve Emma denies being weak for.</p><p> </p><p>“Regina,” Emma says curtly.  She crosses her arms over her chest, her muscles straining against her leather jacket as she physically holds herself back. Whenever they meet, under whatever circumstances, Regina always manages to drive Emma up the wall—and she can’t do anything about it, because that’s Ruby’s best friend. “Well, walking is always an option.” <em>Almost</em> nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Regina scoffs, readying a rebuke that might make them stand here forever with an argument that Emma somehow looks forward to. But Ruby huffs, and her attention diverts to the person she’s agreed to go on a road trip for. “Please,” Ruby begs in a whisper, “be nice.”</p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t deter Regina from narrowing her eyes at Emma, nor does it stop her from muttering, “bitch,” under her breath as they clamour into the car. She can see Regina wanting to complain about something else, but their eyes meet in the rear-view mirror and Emma almost challenges her to open her big fat mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Emma,” Ruby whines from the passenger seat, “we need to <em>go</em>.” If it isn’t for the urgency in Ruby’s voice, Emma is quite sure she could have stared Regina down for longer. And won. For whatever game they were—or were not playing.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Apparently, they’re not driving across country. Just to the next town where Ruby grew up practically next to Belle. Emma doesn’t know what it feels like to stay in one place, but she imagines it must be suffocating having everyone know of and about you.</p><p> </p><p>If she had to live like that, the pressure would kill her.</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s nice,” Regina pipes up from the backseat. “A support system that <em>some</em> people clearly need.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s no need for a debate. Emma had made one lousy comment to ease the tension in the car, and now Regina looks at her through the rear-view mirror with a glint in her eyes. Fuck this.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, if you’re boring,” she scoffs, glancing over at Ruby who continues to stare at her phone with worry. “I imagine there’s nothing to hide if people are up in your business all the time.”</p><p> </p><p>The jab hits right, because Regina leans forward with a snarl on her face. “I am not <em>boring</em>,” she hisses. The sound makes Emma chuckle, and it only seems to fuel Regina’s anger. “Just because I follow the rules, doesn’t make me any less interesting.”</p><p> </p><p>“For who?” Emma asks, unable to hide the smile in her voice, “your <em>support system</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you.”</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it’s the lack of coffee and a mission that keeps Emma unnaturally calm. She watches Regina all eager to explode, no witty comebacks except lame denials that makes this argument seem senseless. For once, Emma is disappointed that she’s winning this little debate. Where are Regina’s teeth today?</p><p> </p><p>Ruby sighs from beside her, her phone pressed to her ear as she tries Belle’s number for the tenth time. “Can you go any faster?” she asks. Her leg bounces nervously and her voice catches at the back of her throat. The sight is pitiful.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what she said.”</p><p> </p><p>A pause, one where Emma and Ruby look at each other with wide eyes, and then Emma dares to glance back at Regina with a spluttering laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Was that—” Ruby starts, taking in a deep breath, “a sex joke?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina only shrugs, but Emma shakes her head in disbelief. Turns out, Regina isn’t always a raging bitch.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ruby stops giving her directions when Belle finally answers one of her calls. And that’s when it all goes downhill.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re lost,” Regina states unhelpfully, doing absolutely nothing but smile in glee as Emma tries to remember the way from the last time she had come here. Two years ago.</p><p> </p><p>“I can see that, genius.”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby keeps crying into the phone, and whatever other response Regina might’ve mumbled is lost. For some reason, the lack of any quality banter makes Emma cranky enough to pull over. It’s not that she doesn’t care about Ruby, it’s just…she doesn’t do very well with tears.</p><p> </p><p>They’re somewhere in the middle of the woods, but the road doesn’t look so familiar when Emma gets out of the car for a bit of air. She takes in deep breaths, steadying herself for the worst when someone comes to stand beside her.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything okay?” Emma asks, because she can’t quite hear crying anymore, and there’s no way in hell Regina would think to give her company out here.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, Emma hears, “They’re talking. Thought I’d give them a bit of privacy.” And that alone is a shock enough. Maybe, other than not being a raging bitch, Regina might be a good person too. Emma hasn’t thought to make proper friends with Ruby or give her comfort, but she had made sure to be kind. Regina on the other hand clearly cares for her friend if she packed a bag to tag along.</p><p> </p><p>All this information doesn’t help the attraction she’s tried to tamp down since Regina walked into her dorm room three years ago. And it only seems to grow when they stand side by side in silence, one that is surprisingly comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>It seems like something out of a fever dream.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, maybe because she can feel Regina’s eyes on her, Emma asks, “So, you follow the rules, huh?” like an idiot who doesn’t want peace.</p><p> </p><p>Regina huffs out a laugh, shaking her head as she rubs her arms to stave off the cold. “I have secrets too, you know. Hiding them well doesn’t mean I’m <em>boring</em>.” The way she says the word makes Emma think that it’s something to be offended by. And on a usual day, maybe she’ll bring it up in every conversation to annoy her. But for now, with Ruby still talking to Belle in the car and no one around them to keep their relationship in check, Emma settles for being a decent-<em>ish</em> rival.</p><p> </p><p>“Regina Mills has secrets. Never thought I’d say that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, as if you have any,” Regina scoffs, holding herself tighter against the cold. “Perfect academic record, perfect soccer performances, reasonable social circles. You’re my mother’s ideal daughter.”</p><p> </p><p>Her being an ideal <em>anything</em> is a shocker. Emma doesn’t hide the fact that she’s a hard worker, but she’s never been perfect. She fucks who she wants, and drinks what she wants, and sometimes Ruby brings over a bag of weed that Emma doesn’t refuse to smoke. Snorting at Regina’s statement, she says, “I doubt that. My own mother prefers my brother to me—and he’s a dick. Apparently, you have to be charming for people to like you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re telling me this whole time you haven’t been a fucking delight?” Regina holds her hand to her chest, and says, “I’m <em>shocked</em>,” with the fakest possible gasp.</p><p> </p><p>Emma guffaws. “Fuck you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck me?” Regina asks, a twinkle in her eyes, “you wish.”</p><p> </p><p>When she shivers for the fifth time, Emma rolls her eyes and removes her jacket, placing it neatly over Regina’s shoulders. She leans down until her lips graze Regina’s ear, whispering a husked, “Maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>This time, when Regina shivers, Emma knows its not because she’s cold.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“She’s not telling me anything,” Ruby says from the backseat. “I think it’s Granny, maybe—maybe it’s another heart attack.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina turns in her seat, sighing at the state of her friend. Emma has seen her comfort Ruby for the past ten minutes since they started driving, and each time, Regina handled Ruby like she would a bird with a broken wing. It’s surreal to see someone so stuck up act like a literal panda. “We’re going to be there in twenty minutes. Until then, try and get some sleep—just, close your eyes and know whatever it is, we’ll deal with it when we get there.”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby nods and slowly lowers herself onto the seat, allowing Regina to cover her with a discarded hoodie that she found earlier. For the time being, the car descends into a calm, only the soft sounds of Emma’s music filtering in through the speakers.</p><p> </p><p>The road is a straight winding one flanked by trees, the type that would look pretty in the day with sunlight streaming through the gaps in them. It’s sort of romantic, this road with its nuances—the right one this time, after Ruby told her turn back and take the correct exit.</p><p> </p><p>It added fifteen minutes to their trip, but Emma finds that she doesn’t mind the company anymore, not when Regina keeps sneaking glances at her. And if Emma is good at pretending that she doesn’t notice, she’s even better at keeping a straight face when she catches Regina staring outright.</p><p> </p><p>It’s too dark to make out the blush on Regina’s cheeks, but Emma can see the way she flutters her eyelashes and presses her lips together to hide a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Is—is Regina okay?</p><p> </p><p>She runs through their conversation together, and then concludes that it might be the cold. A road trip with a rival doesn’t suddenly change the dynamics of a relationship. And besides, Emma has gotten to like their petty arguments. She looks forward to debating the silliest of things that might end with one of them being dragged away by Ruby. This blushing and staring isn’t what Emma signed up for.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s asleep,” Regina says after a while, settling into her seat like she hasn’t insulted the bug every time she’s seen it.</p><p> </p><p>Emma changes gear as she rounds a bend, almost considering jerking the car to have Regina go flying, but Ruby snores softly in the backseat and Emma drives carefully if only for her sake. “She’s a good friend,” Emma comments, switching gears again as they speed up.</p><p> </p><p>“The best of friends,” Regina agrees. She adjusts her safety belt, fidgety in her seat as she stares at Emma again.</p><p> </p><p>She shifts, self-conscious when Regina doesn’t look away after Emma glances over several times. “Do I, like—is there something on my face?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? <em>No</em>.” It’s waved off like nothing is as awkward as it seems, like Regina hasn’t just changed from snooty brat to this whole <em>human</em> in the space of one conversation. She continues, “I—it’s just, this is the first time we’ve been left alone. Ruby is always there to diffuse any tension. It’s—”</p><p> </p><p>“Weird, right?” Emma agrees.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice—” Regina says at the same time. Then pauses, her eyes widening. “Wait, <em>weird</em>? You think I’m weird?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Fuck. No, I meant <em>this</em>. Us being alone is—” She groans, deep and frustrated. Driving for over an hour, no coffee and a lack of sleep really does not help. Everything jumbles up, knots at the back of her throat as she tries to fix whatever is happening now.</p><p> </p><p>The funny thing is, that Emma has never thought Regina would care about what anyone thinks of her. Some stupid part of her had always imagined Regina as invincible.</p><p> </p><p>She takes a breath, releasing it slowly. “I think you’re cool,” Emma says, “I think you’re the wittiest person I’ve ever met, and I always imagined we’d kill each other if left alone. But you’re right.” She glances over at Regina who has her arms crossed over her chest, pouting at the road in front of them, “This <em>is</em> nice.”</p><p> </p><p>When Regina unfurls from herself, she turns to Emma with a blinding smile. “What are you, twelve?” she asks with one raised eyebrow. “I can’t believe you still use ‘cool’.” Regina air-quotes the word, smug despite herself. “Someone please, bring Emma back from 2006.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” This time, Emma doesn’t tell Regina to go fuck herself. It feels too harsh somehow, like they’ve crossed the threshold of strangers-<em>slash</em>-rivals for those words not to hurt.</p><p> </p><p>When Regina looks at Emma again, mapping her with her eyes, Emma doesn’t stop her. And neither does she pretend she doesn’t notice.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The last time Emma had been here she had thought the town to be rather dull. It had barely seen any sun and was always cold for some reason, even in summer. Ruby had explained it by saying the town was in a valley, that the weather would always be a little different.</p><p> </p><p>When Emma drives up now, she clearly underestimated how different it could look.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit,” Regina whispers. She leans up to take a better look, the lights reflecting in her dark eyes as they drive by rows and rows of them. Most of the houses are draped in fairy lights, people mil about as if it’s the middle of the day, and it’s so fucking bright and alive that Emma can’t do anything more than gape.</p><p> </p><p>Reaching over, Regina gently shakes Ruby awake. She doesn’t say anything, only allows Ruby to sluggishly peer outside, her eyes widening the longer she looks. “Holy shit,” she says in the exact mirror of her friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Your house?” Emma asks, because she doesn’t understand what’s happening anymore—and this doesn’t look like a place where someone might’ve gotten bad news. First Regina, now this. Is she even awake?</p><p> </p><p>Ruby shakes her head, then clears her throat. “The diner,” she rasps, speaking around a lump in her throat. “Straight down main road. Just—”</p><p> </p><p>“Got it.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s no need for anymore words. She might not understand what’s happening, but Emma drives straight to the diner she vaguely remembers from her last visit. Regina keeps looking between Ruby and her, offering comfort to her friend who tries not to cry, and then to Emma who quite literally feels like a fish out of water.</p><p> </p><p>The tension in the car as they drive makes Emma want to run, to keep going until she never has to deal with any emotion ever again. There is a very good reason Emma is known as the most serious person on campus, and all this is making her panic—because what if it’s something bad? Or good? And she fucking <em>cries</em> in front of her rival?</p><p> </p><p>A touch to her arm makes her almost jump out of her skin. Cool fingers press into her arm, squeezing gently. “We’re almost there,” Regina says to both Emma and Ruby, “it will be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s unfair that Emma starts breathing again, that Regina’s touch doesn’t make her want to implode. For all the times they’ve fought, never in a million years would Emma have pictured <em>this</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby taps on the back of Emma’s seat. “This is it! Stop here!” She barely stops the car before Ruby flies out, tripping on her way up to the diner that’s alive and vibrant and <em>colourful</em>. People spill out of it onto the patio, laughing and cheering with drinks in their hands.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a fucking celebration,” Emma whispers, looking out at the display in horror.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a good thing, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Scared. That’s how Regina sounds. She doesn’t run after Ruby, doesn’t say something snide about idling in front of an entrance, and neither does she remove her hand from Emma’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>If this trip has revealed anything, then its how impossibly human Regina truly is. She covers Regina’s hand with her own, giving back some comfort that she was so kindly offered before. “Go,” she says softly, “I’ll be right behind you.”</p><p> </p><p>Cold air wafts into the car as Regina follows Ruby inside, glancing back over her shoulder just as she disappears into the diner. Emma doesn’t allow herself to linger on the image when she double parks the car behind a station wagon and then runs into the diner because she made a promise.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a stupid promise to keep. Mostly because Emma chokes as she tries to wrestle between people, finding it almost impossible to spot her friends anywhere. A clink of a glass, however, makes everyone in the diner still. They all turn toward the bar where an elderly woman stands with a glass raised in the air and a tearful smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Today,” she starts, choking up at the first word, “we welcome back some very precious people.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma offers people quick smiles as she squeezes between them, small apologies as she leans up on her tiptoes to catch a glimpse of Ruby or Regina or the red leather jacket Regina still hasn’t returned.</p><p> </p><p>“My friend, Maurice—” the diner erupts in cheers at the name, people bang on surfaces and glasses knock together. It’s enough for Emma to squirm, to consider finding the exit and waiting this all out. Regina followed Ruby; they’ll be fine. All she had to do was drive anyways—</p><p> </p><p>Her hand is taken, a soft, “Hey, looking for me?” whispered in her ear. Warm, familiar, and so fucking pretentious.</p><p> </p><p>Just when Emma is about to give Regina an appropriate response, the crowd dies down at the command of the lady standing on the bar. “We all love Maurice, and we’re so glad he’s come back home to us. I know Belle and Colette are beside themselves with joy.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina’s finger comes in her line of sight, pointing out Belle hugging her mother and a man Emma has never seen before. He looks tired, and aged, but the relief on his face is palpable. The sight is so heart-warming, that Emma doesn’t mind that Regina leans into her, their hands still clasped together.</p><p> </p><p>“And Anita,” Emma hears, looking back up at the woman, “I know our little Ruby has missed you so much. It’s…” she swallows, her eyes shiny and bright. It takes all of Emma’s willpower not to choke up, to lean further into Regina who takes her entire arm hostage, squeezing too tight. “Our town celebrates the end of your service, and we are so glad you’re back with us. Both of you.”</p><p> </p><p>When the people cheer again, louder than before, Emma doesn’t want to run. She looks out through the crowd at Ruby and Belle who hold onto their parents, laughing and crying, and not caring that they’re emotional.</p><p> </p><p>She stares for too long, and maybe she can’t breathe properly, because she’s being dragged away to a quiet corner where all the sounds are muffled except one. A hacking, choking thing, one that Emma is beginning to suspect is coming from her.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh,” Regina coos, wiping away Emma’s tears with her hands, the action so delicate that it makes her want to cry more. “It’s okay. It’s not anything bad. This is good—it’s a <em>good</em> thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Covering her face with her hands, Emma takes in deep breaths. “I k-know,” she stutters, managing a breathy laugh. There’s nothing funny about this; except maybe, being comforted by her rival, but even that isn’t so strange anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Regina steps closer, tugging Emma’s hands away from her face. She doesn’t let go of Emma’s wrists, and neither does Emma pull away. “I misjudged you,” she breathes, a revelation to them both. “You aren’t <em>friends</em> with Ruby, you barely like me, and yet you drove us here because—” She shakes her head in disbelief, releasing Emma’s wrist to cup her cheek where she wipes away a stray tear. “You are a <em>good</em> person.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Of course</em>, I like you.” And this is where Emma might blame her emotional state on the words that come out of her mouth. She continues, “I wouldn’t pick fights with just anybody. Do you know how hard it is to find someone with the intelligence to have good banter? How can you think I’d just <em>decide</em> not to like you?” Emma scoffs, wiping at her cheek angrily.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow, Emma doesn’t register the smirk on Regina’s face. She doesn’t hear the teasing tone when Regina asks, “How much <em>exactly</em> do you like me?”</p><p> </p><p>This day, even before it’s officially started, has taken everything out of her. She’s a mess when Regina leans in even closer, her hand still on Emma’s face where her thumb strokes lightly across her bottom lip. Everything begins to heat up—all the necessary body parts that have no business reacting to Regina in this way.</p><p> </p><p>Well, even if her body betrays her, Emma can’t deny that she’s always had a tiny crush, one that pricked at her every time they argued. This is different, this feels more solid. Closing her eyes, Emma doesn’t fight the smile that blooms on her lips when she thinks about what she truly wants. How much longer is going to push people away for fear of being hurt? Sometimes, good things can come from caring about others, even if it’s a girl she pretended to never like.</p><p> </p><p>When she opens her eyes, Emma breathes out an answer. “A lot,” is all she says.</p><p> </p><p>It starts small, a thing that Emma barely notices, but Regina’s smirk turns into a full-blown grin that neither of them can deny. “Me too,” she whispers back, like a secret meant for only them. They stare at each other for too long, and Regina’s eyes drift down to Emma’s lips and stay there.</p><p> </p><p>Regina’s smile disappears, bitten down by the clamp of her teeth that only releases when she speaks again. “Can I?” she asks, glancing up at Emma as she leans in just a little more, their noses bumping at the action. “Can I kiss you?”</p><p> </p><p>Presented with the option, any reasonable rival will do something sensible—like say <em>no</em>. But Emma takes in a sharp breath and rests her hands on Regina’s hips, bringing their bodies flush together. “Please,” she begs, the sound of her voice pathetically needy.</p><p> </p><p>None of it is commented on or ridiculed, not when Regina surges up to close the gap between them. Whatever Emma had imagined kissing Regina would feel like, she didn’t think it would be anything like <em>this</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Regina kisses like she means it, a seriousness to how she leads them with a slow pace that sets Emma’s skin alight. There is no room for Emma to doubt this, to misunderstand how Regina pulls her closer into an embrace that makes the rest of the world fall away.</p><p> </p><p>A part of her feels she hasn’t earned this, but Regina breaks away with a sigh and doesn’t run in the opposite direction. “I’ve wanted to do that forever,” she breathes, hiding her smile in the curve of Emma’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>She can’t help but laugh at that. “Because you <em>like</em> me,” Emma teases.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes,” she agrees, nodding enthusiastically, “fuck me.”</p><p> </p><p>When Regina pulls her into another kiss, most likely to win a debate with no losers, Emma doesn’t complain about it. Instead, she melts into Regina and reminds herself never to complain about Ruby waking her up early again.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes the sacrifice of sleep gets you kisses, and Emma is here for it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>